


Heat

by mcr505



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr505/pseuds/mcr505
Summary: Inumimi!Hinata goes into heat, but he doesn't know who will be able to satisfy it. Lots of smut ensues.





	1. Hinata and Tobio

**Author's Note:**

> Okay`` this was a 4-am idea and I'm just testing it out. I'm not looking for criticism, I kinda just wanna make Hinata bang everyone lol. It's basically that there's only one person who can satisfy Hinata's heat, but he doesn't know who, so he ends up just trying everyone within the building he's sleeping in. It's just chapters of mindless smut. Forgive me.

Hinata shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His tail was tucked down in his pants, and his ears covered by his fluffy orange hair. No one really knew Hinata had these things, and he wanted to keep it that way. His coaches did, only because he had a heat. He wasn't around during this time, because lord knew he would try and get with everyone just to see if he couldn't satisfy it. For some reason, it had come early this time-- and they were on their way to a very big tournament with many teams. Hinata had tried to explain this to Ukai, but he insisted they needed him, and asked if he would be okay trying to subdue it. Of course, he said yes, but now here he was, face a bright red, his length pressing painfully against his pants. Tobio-- who sat next to him asked numerous times if he was okay. He kept saying it was just his stomach as usual, but Kageyama didn't really believe it. He was getting annoyed with the boys constant shifting and the odd noises he was making. Hinata knew they couldn't do anything here, and even if he tried, he'd probably freak Kageyama out. The raven haired boy frowns when he shifts again and pinches his leg.  
"Hinata, do you have to pee? Stop moving, it's getting annoying." Hinata tried to apologize, but nothing came out. Tobio pulls off his headphones and looks down, his face now matching the same red of Hinata's as he sees the now very obvious problem. Hinata had shifted once more and forgot to cover himself. He squeaked and slapped his hands over his crotch, and Kageyama quickly looks back at his phone. He tried to distract himself with the puzzle game he'd been playing, but it was hard and didn't interest him nearly as much as Hinata. He'd always liked him, sure. Though he knew balancing a relationship with his volleyball hopes and school would only cause issues. But, that didn't mean he couldn't have fun now and then, right?

He reaches over and rests his hand on Hinata's arm, mumbles something about turning towards him. The orange haired boy didn't understand at first, but when Kageyama picks up his volleyball bag and pretends to sift through it, his other hand beginning to slowly palm Hinata, he understood. His hand balled into a fist on Kageyama's shirt, and he tries to keep quiet. He'd always been loud, and he was suffering, though he knew he needed to be quiet. Most of the boys were either asleep, or they had their headphones in, so when Hinata accidentally let a few whimpers slip, it wasn't an issue. Kageyama growled that he was only doing this to make it so he'd stop being such a bother, but he didn't have it in him to say he rather liked seeing Hinata wriggle and squirm by his own hand. He slips his hand under his sweatpants and grips his base, before slowly sliding his hand to the tip, and back to the base. Kageyama glances around and makes sure no one is looking when he pulls Hinata's length from his pants. The boy tries not to moan at the relief, and instead leans over, stuff his face in Kageyama's shirt and squeezes his eyes shut. The taller boys hand moves faster, and faster, until Hinata fervently taps his arm, to which he assumes means he was close. He quickly grabs his towel out of his back and catches it right in time, watches as the blush fades from Hinata's face, and his panting finally stops. After he cleans it up and puts Hinata back in his pants, he gives a shaky breath.  
"Is.. that better?" Hinata nods and nuzzles into Kageyama, who pushes him off and tries to hide the fact that he probably would have let him snuggle. 

Hinata promptly falls asleep and wakes up only when Kageyama shakes him to inform him they'd arrived. They were staying in a rather large hotel that would also hold most of the other teams. For years Hinata had dreaded the fact that he may fly into a heat during a tournament like this, and now that it was here, he wasn't sure how he'd control himself around so many men.


	2. Hinata, Bokuto and Kuroo

They had been assigned to their rooms, but Ukai told Hinata that there had been a mistake, and he'd have to bunk up with someone from another team. Hinata didn't really mind-- he knew most of the guys, it was the heat he was fretting over. He slowly walks to his room and realizes Ukai had forgotten to tell him who he was sharing a room with. He hears a rather loud laugh from inside and sighs. He knew exactly who it was. He opens the door and golden eyes settle on him, and soon he's grabbed and jostled around.   
"Hinata? You're the guy I'm sharing with? Oh, that'll be great. Kuroo's gonna stay in here too, so it'll be like a sleepover!" Hinata smiled a bit and nodded. Bokuto was always full of energy, and said admittedly stupid things most of the time-- but there was no denying he was smart, a good player, and really attractive. The same could be said for Kuroo, who laid on one of the beds. He gave a lazy wave and watched as Hinata set his stuff down. The tall man scoots over and pats the spot next to him, to which Bokuto slides over and snuggles up to him. They'd always been weirdly affectionate, and Hinata was pretty sure they were together. Though knowing their personalities, it wouldn't be like them to keep it to themselves, so maybe it was just a friends with benefits type of thing. They talked amongst themselves, and Hinata unpacks a few things, thankful that they didn't have practice until tomorrow afternoon. He excuses himself to take a shower and ends up staying in there for a good two hours. He ponders how he's not going to try to jump the two in their sleep when he hears a knock at the door and Kuroo whining that he really has to pee. 

Hinata decides its a good time to get out anyway, and he dries off, dresses, and barley gets the door open before Kuroo flies in and begins to unzip his pants. Hinata shakes his head when he realizes he wasn't going to wait, and leaves, closing the door behind him. He shakes his head after he dries it, and burns a deep red when his eyes lock onto Bokuto's. He's gotten insanely close, and he had a look on his face Hinata couldn't identify. He lifts his hands up, and Hinata staggers back a bit when he looks in the mirror and realizes he hadn't pushed his ears down.   
"Wait, don't back up, are these fake? Like a headband or whatever?" Bokuto frowns as he pulls on one and Hinata whimpers in pain. His eyes widen and he speaks rather loudly when he says  
"Oh my god, is that even possible? How'd you get these? I thought this was just a fantasy thing. Kuroo!" The other male steps out just as he's called, and moves over, tilting his head  
"What's that about?" Bokuto rubs one a bit, and Hinata suppresses the urge to nuzzle into his touch. He pulls back and ends up bumping into the wall, pinning them back.  
"I don't know how I got them, they've just always been there, alright?" The two men look at one another and give rather unnerving smiles, as the raven haired male steps forward, slipping his fingers around one.   
"It's so soft, though, real cute, right?" Bokuto agrees and brushes around the other one. Hinata felt a small heat pool up, and he uses his size to his advantage, by slipping out from under the two, laughing nervously.   
"Yeah, it's weird, cute, whatever. Let's leave it alone now, okay?" The two once again shared a look, and Bokuto shrugged, and really did leave it alone for the rest of the night. There was an incident where he'd received a hand in his pants when he noticed Hinata's tail, but otherwise, it wasn't an issue. When Kuroo passed out in the bed next to Hinata's, Bokuto's attention was no longer held, and it turned to the small boy. 

"Say, if you're like a dog, does your foot thump when you get a belly scratch?" Hinata rolls his eyes as Bokuto snickers at himself and groans when he moves over, flopping down next to him.   
"If you're bored, go wake Kuroo up, okay? I don't want to talk right now." Hinata's tone wasn't angry, it was exhausted, and he'd realized Kageyama wasn't the one-- as he had almost slipped earlier today with these two. Bokuto tilts his head, his hair was down for once and hung in his eyes a bit. Hinata found it attractive like this, but he'd never admit it.   
"Do you not like me? I mean you like everyone, but you're so mean right now." His tone was joking, as was the pout he gave. He shakes his head and explains he was just tired, but freezes when he feels a warm hand rest on his upper thigh.   
"You sure it's not just that?" Bokuto's voice was low as they both looked between Hinata's legs. He blushes and sputters a bit, but goes totally silent when Bokuto's fingers tug at the waistband of his boxers.   
"Come on, I'll help you if you want." Hinata would never figure out who his mate was if he didn't try... so he sighed, turned to face Bokuto, and nodded slowly  
"Okay." His voice was small as his boxers were pushed down. Bokuto's eyes glinted a bit when his length slipped out, and he turns around, shaking Kuroo awake. Hinata protests this but receives one of his fingers pushed into his mouth, swirling around with his tongue. 

Kuroo had now moved to the other side of Hinata after Bokuto explained what he wanted to do. The boy whimpers as Bokuto's hand ghosted around his length, and Kuroo's finger rolled and rubbed a nipple. In a small moment of confidence, he'd removed some of their clothes, and his mouth seemed to go dry at Bokuto's build, and at Kuroo's size. They talked to one another normally-- like they were having a casual chat, and not getting someone off together. He reaches up and very hesitantly kisses Bokuto's neck, who looks down and smiles, returns the kiss but to Hinata's lips. Kuroo moves his lips down and mouths at Hinata's neck and collarbone as Bokuto sucks and nips on the boy's bottom lip. Hinata had never been with more than one person at the same time, and he had to admit this was rather nice, having two mouths and four hands sliding all over his burning skin. Bokuto mumbles for him to turn onto his stomach, and he does, moans softly when he feels the male brush his fingers through his tail, and gently rub around the base. Kuroo comments that it was soft, and he feels said boys hand slip down to his entrance and tease it just a bit. He was practically drooling as Bokuto kissed and nipped at the skin of his backside, and Kuroo pushes his tongue out, rimming and pushing against his hole. 

Bokuto places a kiss on Kuroo's cheek as he gets up, and returns with a small bottle of lube. He bends down and speaks softly to Hinata, who gasps in anticipation at his words  
"You think you can take both of us at once?" When he nods quickly and fists the sheets, Bokuto and Kuroo smirk. After some time of prepping and more teasing, Kuroo pours the lube over his length, and waits a bit, before beginning to push inside. Hinata's moan is swallowed up but Bokuto pushing his length into the small boy's mouth. He whimpers a bit and moves his tongue around, begins to bob his head after Kuroo pushes in and begins to move. He hears them kiss above him, and his hands grip onto Bokuto's strong thighs as he gains some energy back. He felt his length begin to push into his mouth and glances up at the male who had started thrusting a bit. He smiles down at Hinata as Kuroo leans over and marks his neck here and there, Bokuto's hand fisting in black hair. after Kuroo was all but slamming Hinata into Bokuto's length, they both pull out and lift Hinata up. They situate themselves so their legs are tangled a bit, and their lengths press up against one another. Kuroo had been using his fingers as well as his length to spread Hinata even more, and now they wanted him to take both at once. He swallows his fear and straddles them, rests one hand on Kuroo's chest as Bokuto holds his other to keep him balanced. HE pushes back down on Kuroo first, rides him for a small bit, and eventually feels Bokuto begin to push inside. HE covers his own mouth and clamps his eyes shut, feels a few tears form at the burning pain of being stretched this much. They both praise him, speak comfortingly and move their free hands around to try and calm him down, or distract from the pain. Once he finally got all the way down, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.   
"God, this feels good. We haven't had someone to do this with in a while."  
"mm." Kuroo hums in agreement as they sit and wait for Hinata to adjust, and move. He apologizes for taking so long, and they tell him he'll be fine. He finally moves, whimpering and feeling his ears pin back as he begins to ride them. They all moan at once, and he feels a bit better but sets a slow and steady pace for now. Kuroo's hand had been playing with his tail for a bit, and it did help to take his mind off of the burning sensation. He tugs very gently, and Hinata moans, which spurred him on to do it again. 

Every time he tugs, they notice Hinata rolls his hips a bit and its pleasurable for all of them. The continues this on each thrust, HInata's tip a deep red and dripping precome. Bokuto swipes some of it up and uses it to stroke the boy, who gives a loud moan at all the things happening in that moment. Soon after, Hinata was pushing roughly onto them, and they'd started thrusting up into him. He moans their names over and over, his nails digging into Kuroo's chest, and his hand gripping Bokuto's thigh. He hears Kuroo say something about being close, and Hinata moans softly. He feels their hips stutter a bit, and he claws at them as he finally releases. The sight above them sets them both off, and he feels himself be filled fuller than he'd ever been. He slides off and slumps down onto Kuroo's chest, who chuckles and runs his fingers through his orange hair.   
"You did real good, Shouyou." His deep voice was a bit huskier than normal, and Hinata found he liked it. Bokuto slides over onto te pillows next to them, and kisses Hinata's shoulder blade, rubbing the small boys lower back.   
"You really did, most guys we take just get too scared or give up because it hurts." Hinata smiles a bit and rolls in between them, but opts to focus most of his snuggling on Kuroo, much to Bokuto's chagrin. They go back and forth over who Hinata loves more, and the boy slips into sleep to the sound of their voices, and the rapid beating of Kuroo's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy this was really bad, huh? lol. As much as I like reading them, I've never written a threesome, so i'm sorry if I left a few things out.


	3. Hinata and Tanaka

Hinata was once again woken up from a peaceful slumber by a very loud Tanaka telling him he'd slept well into the afternoon. He groans and shifts around and freezes when he feels two bodies shift with him. His eyes open, and they settle on Kuroo's face, and as he looks to the right, he sees Bokuto. Last night plays through his head, and he blushes a bit and sighs. Well, he'd see today if one of the two would be the one he'd end up with. He whimpers as he sits up and feels a shooting pain ripple up his back. He'd never taken that much at once, and it was extremely painful now. In a more than pathetic voice, he tells Tanaka he won't be coming to practice because he's too sick. Sick was a word he could use, right? When he hears a keycard slide and the door unlock, he's thankful the chain on the door had been put in place-- or else he'd have a lot of explaining to do. Kuroo rolls and holds Hinata a bit tighter, and he tries to wiggle away as Tanaka goes on about sickness not stopping true players or something. HE smacks Kuroo's hand away, who whines in his sleep, but he lets go. The second he slides off the bed, the two men pull together and nuzzle into the other. He pulls on his sweatpants, ruffles his hair over his ears and opens the door fully. He was really tired, and he had dark circles under his eyes, his posture was a bit slack due to the pain, and Tanaka whistles a bit  
"Dude, you look like shit." Hinata rolls his eyes, and pushes past him, closing the door and slipping the shirt he grabbed on over his torso.  
"Hey, how'd you get a card to my room?" He glances at Tanaka's hand, who held about 3 cards.  
"I'm in charge of waking you, Noya, and Tobio daily. Suga has everyone else, including me." Hinata hums and begins to walk, but his steps are hitched and he winces whenever he puts his foot down. Tanaka raises an eyebrow, and follows, resting his hand on Hinata's shoulder  
"Okay wait, what's wrong? You're walking like you got a stick in your ass." Hinata looks up at him and glares. He stares at him for a good minute, before Tanaka's eyes widen  
"Dude, did you get with one of them?" Hinata grumbles and keeps walking, ignoring Tanaka's obnoxious laughter.  
"Okay come on, tell me. Who?" Hinata smacks him off, and when he keeps trying, he hisses  
"Both, okay? At the same time. Bokuto and Kuroo. That's who, just, both." He rambles a bit and begins walking again, flinching when Tanaka grabs his shoulders and shakes him  
"No way! Who knew you were into that kinda thing? You know you're so sweet, everyone thinks you're probably still too scared to even touch yourself, let alone take two up your ass." Hinata stops him and forces him to promise to keep it quiet. Tanaka giggles and holds his hands up crosses his heart and they finally make it downstairs where their team was eating lunch. Had Hinata really slept that long? He plops himself down between Suga and Tanaka, and winces once more. 

Suga watched him and a concerned look crossed over his face, but he received Hinata telling him he was fine before he could even ask anything. Suga watched him a bit longer but eventually drops it as Hinata is passed some food. He inhales it and asks for more. After having seconds about 4 times, he leans back and burps a bit, earning a frown from Suga. Once they'd eaten, he was informed he'd missed practice, but he looked so tired and beaten down no one questioned it. He always became overly exhausted in heat, mostly from all the sex he needed in order to dull it until it left. Ukai asked him if he wanted to go back to his room as they all loaded on a bus to go into the town for something Hinata couldn't remember. Hinata tells him he'll be fine and ends up falling asleep about 5 times during the small trip. 

A few days later Hinata had been pushing his needs down in order to let himself heal up, and he was perfectly fine when Saturday rolled around. It was around 3:00 in the afternoon and Bokuto and Kuroo had run off together to bug people from their own teams. He hears a knock at his door, and he'd left it propped open a bit, telling whoever it was to come in. He looks up from his homework as Tanaka plops down next to him, and he smiles a bit but doesn't really say anything. So Hinata kept working as Tanaka pulled out his phone and played around for a bit. He assumed Tanaka was just bored until he spoke.  
"How many people have you been with?" He looks up at the boy, and he tilts his head  
"You mean in a relationship or just sex?" He tells him it was the second one, and he sighs shrugging  
"Lots. There's a reason for it but I'd rather not go into it, okay?" Tanaka shakes his head and leans forward  
"I mean, how many people from our team?" He sighs and closes his book, looking out at the window  
"I messed around with Kageyama on the bus ride here... Once I gave Noya a blowjob. That's it, though." He usually tried to keep his sexual activities away from his teammates, but there were a few he wouldn't mind getting with if he was honest. Tanaka was one of them, but he was still unsure of the other boy's sexuality. He seemed to like girls a lot, but then again, you never really knew. Tanaka taps his own leg and nods, rubbing the back of his head

"I've never been with a guy before, and I kinda wanna try it. I don't want you to feel like you're just an experiment or something but you know. You're cute and I'm curious, I guess." Hinata could tell he didn't know how to convey himself in this moment, so he pushes his books away and lays Tanaka against the headboard, straddling his hips.  
"It's okay, I'm not one for relationships anyway." He bends down and kisses him gently. Tanaka doesn't move for a moment and slowly begins to slip his hands on his hips. Hinata urges him on by kissing him a little deeper, and pulls away, mumbling against him.  
"I mean... I hate saying it like this but it isn't much different than a girl." Tanaka blushes and looks away  
"I haven't ever been with a girl either." Hinata laughs a small bit and nods, leaning forward and kissing him again after telling him he'd help him. 

He pulls off his shirt, and sighs, rubbing his thumbs on Tanaka's now bare hips.  
"I think I should tell you this so you don't freak out, you know?" He picks up Tanaka's hand and rests it on one of his ears after he lets them perk up, and receives a response he didn't expect.  
"Yeah, Ukai told Daichi, Suga and I about this. Sorry, he kind of exposed you but, he felt we should know." He shrugs and rubs his ear slowly, chuckling  
"I mean, it figures you're already so cute, and you get ears and a tail. You're a puppy." Hinata blushes and Tanaka scratches his ear, laughing again as Hinata nuzzles his hand and his tail pulls out of his pants and brushes side to side in pleasure. Tanaka's hand drops and he pulls off Hinata's shirt, exposing his slender but toned chest and stomach. He reaches up and brushes the pad of his thumb over one nipple, and smirks when Hinata whimpers softly.  
"Are you really sensitive here?" He rubs his nipple a bit more, before moving his other thumb up and rubbing them at the same time. Hinata's back arches a bit, and he whines softly, biting his lip. He'd always liked having his nipples played with-- for some reason, it drove him crazy and got him more worked up than anything else. 

Tanaka rubs slowly, his eyes shifting around Hinata's face and body, before he rubs faster, drawing yet another cute whimper out. He pulls Hinata closer and runs his tongue around one, pulling it into his mouth and sucking gently. He looks up to see if its okay, and judging by Hinata's panting and noises, it was. He tugs on the nub with his teeth, before giving his other nipple the same treatment. Hinata all but tears off the rest of their clothes, and bends down, asks him to keep playing with them. Tanaka obeys and watches as Hinata sucks and coats three of his own fingers, and reaches down, pushing one inside of himself. Hinata was always insanely tight, no matter who or what went inside of him. He supposed it was part of his species, but he didn't think about it too much. He moans softly as he begins to finger himself, and tells Tanaka to keep going, who had stopped and stared in awe over how sexy Hinata was like this. He mumbles an apology and begins rolling his nipples between his fingers, tweaking and pulling on them, causing Hinata's thrusts to stutter a bit. 

Eventually, he got three fingers inside of himself, and he looks down at Tanaka's length, which was straining against his stomach.  
"You're big." He says softly, as his free hand reaches down and rubs around the tip. Tanaka blushes and chews on his lip, watching Hinata's experienced and slender fingers move over his dick. He holds back a moan as Hinata bends down with odd flexibility, and begins to suck gently on the tip. Tanaka tugs on Hinata's hair, unsure if touching his ears would be good or bad in this situation. He decides to try it later and groans when he feels his length slip all the way into Hinata's mouth and down his throat. Hinata's head bobs up and down, and he lets a lot of his spit slip out, and coat Tanaka.

He pulls off with a small 'pop' noise, and wipes his mouth, angling himself over his teammate's length. He pushes down and groans, feeling stretched and filled up as he drops down. To his surprise, he's rolled over onto his back, and Tanaka kneels between his legs. They eventually get Tanaka all the way inside, and Hinata tells him he can move. He starts off slow and unsure, but eventually his confidence picks up as he sees Hinata's reactions. He moves faster on Hinata's request and happens to push into Hinata's prostate. He's worried he hurt him when he cries out, but Hinata quickly assures him it was fine, and to do it again. He nods a bit and keeps moving, picking up his pace as he rams into that spot over and over. Hinata claws at Tanaka's back, though he doesn't really register the pain. His eyes meet Hinata's and they kiss as he moans softly, feeling Hinata clench up around him. The small boy is flipped on his stomach suddenly, and Tanaka lips his hips up, gripping him and pushing in from behind. Hinata likes the new position and bites down on the pillows in front of him, not wanting to alert anyone who walks by of their activities. He looks at the door and sees that its still propped open, and he's going to say something when he feels Tanaka's hand reach up and rub on one of his ears. He whimpers in response, and Tanaka keeps rubbing the soft appendage. His nails dig into the mattress, and he moans as he feels himself come closer and closer to his release. Obviously-- Kuroo wasn't the answer, and neither was Bokuto. He wouldn't mind if it was Tanaka, but he had a gut feeling it wasn't someone from his team. 

Kenma..? Maybe it was from his team. Suga? He thought of a few people, but his thoughts were ripped away as he felt himself climax. He cries out and feels Tanaka's hand muffle his cry, as he releases as well. He slumps down and falls on top of Hinata, who complains that he was too heavy. Tanaka mumbles something and kisses Hinata's neck, before totally passing out. The boy shakes his head and smiles a small bit, pulling the covers over his snoring friend. He was getting tired of being with so many people. He wanted to find his mate, and he wanted to find him now. He gets up and dresses, decides Kuroo and Bokuto would just torture Tanaka until he woke up and left. He exits his room and wanders a few halls, realizes he's a tiny bit lost. He rounds a corner and runs right into someone. HE apologizes as he looks up, and fumbles over his words as Ushijima's intense stare meets his own. There was something unsettling about this man in front of him, and he backs up, stuttering and rubbing his neck before he opts to just run away. That was always a good option, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna start cutting a few people out, because I don't want to end up with 30 chapters fo Hinata getting with everyone in Haikyuu lol. I'll maybe write 5 more small things max before I finally place him with the one guy he needs to finish his heat. I'm also gonna group Kei and Yama in the same chapter, simply because once again, I don't want a ton of chapters. Also, I have no idea why I'm trying to do this all in one day ^^;;


	4. Hinata and Ushijima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I planned to put Suga in this chapter, and save the encounter from the third chapter for later. Then I decided not too lol. So, without further blabbering, here's a probably very OOC Ushijima, because I'm horrible at writing him >~<
> 
> Also, I think I may cut out Yama and Kei, and just make chapter 5 about him finding his mate, as I'm running out of ideas for smut lol. I don't want to be repetitive.

Ushijima watches the small boy scamper off, and he huffs, shakes his head and continues on his way. He wasn't someone to be bothered with someone like Hinata. He was too loud, too obnoxious, too happy, too confident. Ushijima came off as an asshole, but his teammates knew he was nice. Sorta. A little? He pondered it as he walks downstairs to meet his team for a practice, and walks past a room with the door wide open. He glances inside and sees Kuroo and Bokuto seemingly fighting over some food, while a very tired and exasperated Hinata curls to the side of his bed and tries to sleep. He feels for the boy almost, as he once had to bunk up with Bokuto, and he never wanted to repeat that experience. He'd taken a slight interest in the tiny male, and he did find himself wanting to see more of him. He realizes he'd been standing and staring in the doorway, when his eyes lock on Bokuto's and his stupid smile.   
"Whaddya need?" Ushijima doesnt answer, as Bokuto has a pillow hurled at his head by Kuroo, to which he dives back on the other. 

Hinata's eyes open a bit, and he looks over at Ushijima, who sighs, and motions him over. Hinata looks happy to get out of the loud room, and quickly pulls on his jacket and shoes, falling into step with him. The pair didn't talk much, but they did exchange very small talk around matches and such. Ushijima doesn't speak as he enters the hotel lobby. He tosses his bag over at Tendou, and tells him that he'd be missing practice today. The red haired boy looked at the pair with that ever present odd look on his face, before brightening up and giving a smile, and waving them goodbye. Tendou was adorable in his own weird way. He walks outside, and more or less ignores Hinata attempts at conversation. The boy pouts and decides to just zip it until Ushijima spoke himself. 

He didn't actually know where he was going or what he was doing. He didn't skip practice for the likes of a boy, but something about Hinata was a bit different. Ushijima was startled by his own thought of some untouched love in his heart, but soon chalked it up to lust, maybe a small crush. He keeps walking, but Hinata looks up, one again asks where they're going. Ushijima settles for a park nearby, and pulls Hinata on the bench next to him. They sit and he finally speaks. They chat for a little while, but he soon notices Hinata twitching and shifting around. He asks if he's okay, and the boy nods, but it was obvious something was wrong. Hinata waves him off, and Ushijima didn't care enough to pry. He still wasn't sure why he'd even dragged Hinata out here, but looking over at the smaller boy, he did feel a small pang of... something, nice, maybe? Ushijima didn't like not understanding what he was feeling, and he looked down at Hinata, zoning out on his features. 

Hinata had been watching a few emotions flicker across Ushijima's face, and he decided to not say anything, and let him work out whatever issue he was worrying over. He glances around the park, his feet swinging a small bit as his eyes lock on a pair of smaller kids running around with a pet dog. Seeing as he was part dog, Hinata liked them a lot, and was always compelled to pet and play with them. His ears perk up at the sight of the labrador, and he smiles. Ushijima had looked away, and froze when he saw the fluffy orange ears poking up from his hair. Ushijima had seen this on one other person, but he thought that guy was the only one. He gently tugs on one, causign Hinata to snap out of it and whine a bit.   
"H-hey, don't tug! It hurts..." a pout plays on his face, and he looks up, blushing when he feels the strong fingers begin to scratch behind his ears. Ushijima speaks,  
"How many people have these?" His voice a soft rumble, and Hinata shrugs.  
"I do, obviously. My family doesn't. I know there's more people out there but i've never met any. We don't really mate with one another." Ushijima quirks an eyebrow. Mate? If Hinata was the same as... then that mean he had a heat too, right? Ushijima's mind worked around the problem, and he nodded, standing and yanking the boy up. Hinata protests, but he pulls him into a nearby store, entering the small restroom and locking the door. 

He looks down to Hinata, who was very obviously confused, and even more so when Ushijima dropped down on his knees. He tugs at Hinata's pants, and the boy blushes. Ushijima bats his hands away a few times, before finally pulling them down, and staring at his hardened length.  
"So, you're at a tournament, in heat, with tons of guys around? You're suffering." He strokes his base, and Hinata doesn't have time to agree, or ask how Ushijima knows this. He melts into his touch and grips his broad shoulders, his legs shaking. Ushijima leans forward, and swipes his tongue over Hinata's tip, before taking him into his mouth. He bobs his head around the tip, before sliding down and back up, covering him with his spit. He brings one hand up and gently plays with Hinata's balls, causing the smaller boy to whimper and moan softly. Ushijima doesn't pull off, just snaps and motions him to be silent. Hinata clamps his mouth shut and nods, stares down in awe of the fact that the actual Ushijima Wakatoshi was giving him a blowjob. He'd imagined a few things with this very male, but he never even guessed Ushijima would initiate it, let alone go along with it. 

"Ushi..." His name is cut off by a small moan as the brunette pulls off, and focuses his tongue solely on Hinata's slit. His finger swipes up the little spit he can, and he pushes Hinata's lages a bit farther apart. He rubs his finger around the tight entrance, and slowly pushes inside. Hinata felt himself already dangerously close, and Ushijima used his free hand to grip his base tightly. Hinata whimpers and wants to beg for his release, but very soon realizes that even though Ushijima was pleasuring him, he wasn't in charge. His finger pumps into him faster, rubs here and there until a sharp gasp and a moan let him know he found the spot he was looking for. HE pushes into his prostate over and over, and when he stops gripping his base, Hinata tries to warn him, but releases into his mouth, shuddering and moaning in relief. Ushijima lets him finish, and pulls off. Hinata blinks as he watches the man swallow, and wipe off his mouth. He really didn't expect that. After Ushijima pulls Hinata's pants back up, and washes his hands and mouth, he turns to him, tilting his head.   
"Come here." It was said in a voice that didn't call for an argument, so Hinata moves forward, and lets himself get picked up and placed on the sink. He shrinks back as he's met eye to eye with the man, and stays silent.   
"Don't tell anyone about this. Understood?" Hinata nods furiously, before he receives a very quick and soft kiss, that still made him feel a bit fuzzy. 

After they leave, and after a while of actually speaking to Ushijima for once, they return to the hotel, and he walks Hinata to his room. His eyes shift around, before he bends down, kisses the boys head and leaves without a word. Hinata thinks to himself that maybe Ushijima wouldn't be a bad mate... just hard to get through too. Then again, Hinata would soon find that Ushijima was not the one for him.


	5. Hinata and His Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, it's the last chapter *^* Honestly, I expected myself to get a bit out of control and write way too many chapters, but! This will be the last one. I hope you like it, and you aren't disappointed with who he ends up with T.T
> 
> I didn't want to make it obvious, like him ending up with Tobio or some other common ship. While this one may be considered common, idk, I like it and I've never written it so, here it is! I feel like its really bad... whatever.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I just realized the grammar and spell check program I used corrected Iwa's name and caused it to be spelled wrong throughout the entire chapter. Sorry >.

Oikawa rolls over and hums in content as Iwazumi pulls out of him, panting a small bit. Iwazumi slumps onto the bed, and when he feels Oikawa's hand run down his spine, he groans, shaking his head.  
"No more. This is the seventh time today, Oikawa." The other male whines softly, and rests his head on Iwazumi's shoulder, snuggling into him.  
"Well, it isn't my fault, really." His tail swishes around, and eventually comes to a rest on Iwazumi's back, the fur tickling his tan skin. He looks over at the cat boy, and squints at him, frowning  
"It is your fault, because you're too lazy to branch out and go find your mate." Oikawa seemed to think that if he got with Iwazumi enough, maybe he would be able to mate with him, but no matter how many times he tried, he still went into his heat.  
"But Iwa~" He begins, to which the other sits up, and speaks  
"No, Oikawa. I'm only human, I can't keep up with your heat. You need to go out and find your mate, or I'm just going to deny you altogether." Oikawa frowns and sits up, grumbling about not being loved. After Iwazumi excuses himself to shower, Oikawa wraps his feline tail around his torso, and pulls a shirt over himself, and tucks his small ears down under his hair. While pretty much everyone on his team knew about these additions to his body, he liked to keep it down in front of the other teams. He slips on his sweatpants and coat, and exits the room. He did know who his mate was. HE felt it when he first saw him, but he didn't want that boy. He wanted Iwazumi. And what Oikawa wanted, he got. But, it seemed maybe this time, he wouldn't. 

He wanders down the hotels halls, and eventually gets stopped by a few of his teammates, asking where Iwazumi is. Oikawa mentally smacked himself for completely forgetting about their game later today, and makes his way back up, and throws his bag together. Of course, Iwazumi blamed their lateness on Oikawa, and he shrugged, tried to brush it off as they made their way into the bus. They eventually arrive at the gym, and the team they were playing-- Karasuno, had already warmed up, and they huddled together to the side of the court, leaving it open for the other team. Once Oikawa had wamred up with his team, they took their places on the court, and his eyes locked on Hinata. Maybe he should just give up on Iwazumi. It was obvious he didn't want him, and Hinata was the only person he'd be able to be with, no matter what. Hinata wasn't the worst option. He was rather cute, and sweet. He was nice enough, and wouldn't try to dominate Oikawa, who had only let one person top him-- Iwazumi. When his eyes meet Hinata's, he lets his lips curl into a smile, and likes the confused and fearful look on the orange haired boys face. 

When Oikawa had looked at him like that, Hinata felt a very odd pang in his stomach. It wasn't his nerves like usual, it was different. It was something familiar...? He couldn't place it, and ended up standing frozen and missing his chance at hitting the ball. Kageyama smacked him for not being prepared, and he shook himself out of it. They ended up being completely crushed by Oikawa's team, and while Suga comforted Hinata, he could tell Kageyama was furious about how unfocused he was. When they got back to the hotel, Hinata hauled up to his room and shut the rest of his teammates out. He couldn't get Oikawa out of his head, and it was driving him crazy. When he heard a knock at his door, he growls at them to go away. The person knocks again. And again. And again. Hinata was ready to tear someone's head off as he whipped the door open. His eyes met the eyes of Oikawa himself, and in a moment of not being sure what to do, he slammed the door in his face. 

Oikawa stood with his hand still raised and poised to knock, a surprised look on his face. He calls Hinata's name out in a sing-song voice, and he hears some shuffling before the door slowly reopens. Before he can be shut out, he pushes past Hinata and closes the door behind him, turning all the locks so no one could get in. He kicks off his shoes and pulls off his coat, laying it on a chair. Hinata watches him curiously and blushes deeply when he realizes Oikawa was stripping.  
"Hey... Hey! Stop that! You can't get naked in here!" He runs forward and tugs Oikawa's shirt back down before he notices a few odd bumps on his chest. He frowns and lifts his shirt back up, squeaking in surprise when his tail uncurls and drops down behind him. He stares at his muscular chest for a moment, before he looks up, and notices the two ears poking up from his hair. 

Hinata lets go of him and steps back, tripping over his own feet and falling down on his butt. Oikawa chuckles, and kneels in front of him, taking his chin and tilting his head up.  
"Oh come on, is it really that shocking? While it's uncommon, our kind could mate, technically." His voice was smooth, and Hinata shakes his head, pushing him off. Since their mate could be any gender, all genders were able to reproduce. Hinata didn't really feel like getting... pregnant, or whatever.  
"N-no! I was taught it wasn't right, that mixing species is.." Oikawa interrupts him  
"Oh dear. It seems you've been taught wrong. You've been with humans before, right? Isn't that technically 'mixing species'?" Hinata frowns and wilts a bit. He supposed that technically it was mixing. He feels soft lips on his neck, and he tries to push away once more, to which Oikawa gives a frown  
"Hey, just let me claim you, alright? I've been avoiding this for quite a while, so just get over your anxieties or whatever, and let's finish what we need too." Oikawa didn't feel this was an obligation, but after being pushed away by Iwazumi, and now by the actual person he needed, he was getting annoyed. Though he did wait. He would never force someone to do this. Hinata sighs and looks up, chewing on his lip.  
"How do you know I'm your mate?" Oikawa pats his own stomach and smirks  
"I feel it here. Don't know why, but I do." Hinata knew he wasn't lying, as he thought back to the odd flip of his own stomach when he looked at him through the net. 

Hinata reaches up and pulls Oikawa back down, kisses him softly at first, before he very quickly decides he wants more. He all but pounced on Oikawa, knocking him on his back, and earning a deep chuckle as he kisses him a bit deeper. Hinata's hands claw at his shirt, and Oikawa helps him undress fully, before kicking off his own pants and boxers. It was obvious Hinata hadn't been prepared properly for what to expect when you find a mate-- meaning it made both of them desperate for attention and affection, all the way up until mating was finished. Hinata feels himself lose control, and he wonders why all of the sudden Oikawa was the one who was driving him crazy. The taste of his skin, his scent, and his voice seemed to wrap around Hinata, cloud his brain and he couldn't really register anything anymore. Oikawa was calm and collected by nature, meaning this process would be much easier for him. He gets up and moves them to the bed Hinata was sleeping in, and he rests the boy on the mattress. His skin was hot, and everywhere Oikawa touched, Hinata seemed to grow even more aroused. 

HE bends down and lets his lips trail along Hinata's skin, and he stops at one hardened nipple and sucks it into his mouth. His tongue flicks around the small nub, and he relishes in the lewd and loud moans he pulled from the small boy. His hands slip down to his hips, and he likes that they were a bit curvy. He traces the curves with his fingers before his hand gently brushes up Hinata's length. He covers the boy's mouth just as a rather loud cry tears from his lips, and he sighs, chuckling.  
"I assumed you'd be sensitive, but this is much more than I thought." He bends down over him, and kisses his neck, sucks a deep red mark on one side, and two more on the other. When his other hand reaches down to his entrance, he grins at the fact that due to his level of arousal, he was a bit loose and eager for Oikawa. The taller boy sits up and brushes some of his hair back. Without even asking, Hinata weakly points over to his back and fumbles something out about the side pocket. Oikawa returns a moment later with the bottle in his hand and spreads it over his length. Hinata was his mate-- he'd have plenty of chances to play with him more, find out what he liked and what he didn't. Mating while in heat was a pretty intense experience, and Oikawa was surprised Hinata hadn't completely passed out or something. He wastes no time in thrusting inside-- prep and adjusting out the window. Hinata's eyes fly open, and he reaches out, clawing and grabbing at Oikawa's back. Oikawa roughly pushes into Hinata, his pace harsh and needy from the start. Hinata whimpers and whines, his moans were loud and pleading, but Oikawa was too wrapped up and clouded to care that probably the entire hotel could hear the two. Oikawa had never been very vocal, but his moans matched Hinata's as he slides in and out, his nails digging into his creamy skin. He bends down and kisses him roughly, nipping and pulling on his lip, drawing a tiny bead of blood out. Oikawa sucks it up, and his pupils slit. In his rush to finish, he had completely neglected Hinata's ears and tail. He reaches up and grips one of his ears, tugs, and rubs at the base. He could feel small streaks of blood slip down his back, thanks to Hinata's nails. Hinata says something that probably makes sense to him, but to Oikawa he only heard his name, and a few words of nonsense. 

He tugs harshly on Hinata's ear, and the boy yelps a bit, but soon asks him to do it again. Hinata's legs wrap tightly around Oikawa's waist, and he cries out as he finally releases. Oikawa growls and moves faster, bends down and bites harshly on Hinata's neck as he releases inside of him. The instant he releases, Hinata's entire body cools down, his panting stops and he blinks a few times, focusing on the ceiling before his eyes fall on Oikawa.  
"Wha..?" Oikawa hushes him with a kiss and hums  
"And that's what satisfying your heat feels like." Oikawa had never experienced these things, of course, he just knew from someone who taught him a few years ago. Hinata pulls his hands away, and his face pales at the small bit of blood on his fingertips. Oikawa waves off the would Hinata caused, but the boy insists he cleans him up and bandages it. 

Soon Oikawa sat on the edge of the bed, and felt Hinata move up behind him, and dab the shallow scratches with a wet cloth. He winces a bit but otherwise, makes no protests. Hinata wraps him up, and washes his hands off, looking at himself in the mirror. Other than the marks Oikawa sucked in his skin, he looked untouched. He wondered how Oikawa stayed so collected during that, but soon gives up on the question. He re-enters the room, and see's Oikawa has pulled his briefs back on but nothing else. Hinata crawls up on the bed and nuzzles into his side, and feels Oikawa's arms wrap around him. He didn't feel tired, he just wanted to touch Oikawa, feel him and be with him. Oikawa and he speak for a little while, ignore the angry banging of a few players who complained about the noise. When Hinata finally falls asleep, Oikawa decides to stay, and pulls the comforter over the pair, snuggling down and holding his mate close. He slips into sleep, and when he wakes up the next morning, Hinata had rolled him on his back and had glomped onto him. He chuckles, but realizes why this position was chosen, as he feels Hinata's lips move on his neck. They were out of heat now, and he shakes his head, genuinely surprised he was up for something already. 

After a few hours of messing around, they dress and exit the room, Hinata's hair ruffled and puffed out, his cheeks flushed and his lips a bit red from all the kissing. They received a few stares, and a few grumbles about being quiet next time, but otherwise no one really seemed to care. Hinata sat next to Oikawa, who opted to let Hinata sit with his team, and not his own. He could feel Iwazumi's eyes on him from across the room, and he looks over and receives a small smile. He gives a wink in return but soon focuses back on the boy, who excitedly blabs about this and that to a few of his teammates. Oikawa leans down and rests his head on Hinata's, wraps his hands around his waist and pulls him close. He definitely should have done this sooner. Hinata snuggles back into him and looks up, placing a kiss on Oikawa's temple. He asks if he's okay, and Oikawa smiles and nods. Hinata was happy he'd finally found Oikawa, and wondered how he hadn't noticed it sooner. Lord knows they'd seen each other many, many times. So why now? He decides to not ponder the thought and settles on just being happy, leaning back against Oikawa's torso, and hums. He, for the first time in quite a while, felt content. 

~~~~~~~~

He'd informed Ukai that the heat wouldn't be an issue anymore, as when it came around, all his focus would center on Oikawa. They'd since moved in with one another, so they wouldn't have to travel too far to see one another. Hinata was surprised to see there was quite a bit more to Oikawa than previously thought-- meaning he was very gentle, loving, and quite cuddly. Hinata wasn't much different inside of a relationship, but he was finally happy he didn't have to sleep around all the time and hope someone could make the burning feeling in his stomach stop. At this moment, Oikawa rested on their couch, and Hinata had curled up in his lap, falling asleep to the sound of his breathing and the warmth of his skin. Oikawa's hand mindlessly brushed through his hair, and he felt his lids grow heavy. He cuddled the boy closer and nuzzled into his hair, kissing the tip of his ear and dozing off. He had soon realized that he loved Hinata, but he'd kept those words to himself for now. Maybe he'd tell him tomorrow. For now, they both just nuzzled together and slipped off into a quiet and satisfying sleep.


End file.
